


All Mine

by h_itoshi



Series: Love February 2021 (Rarepairs) [5]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: “Stop it!” Inoo's voice is half laugh and half yell as he squirms under Takaki's hands. “It tickles, stop!”Prompt: Polyamory
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya
Series: Love February 2021 (Rarepairs) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149329
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 12 minutes, and that's all you need to know.  
> I ship this hardcore though I should expand on this pair sometime

“Stop it!” Inoo's voice is half laugh and half yell as he squirms under Takaki's hands. “It tickles, stop!”

Takaki only laughs and keeps going despite Yamada rolling his eyes with a very irritated sigh before getting up from the couch.

And Daiki watches. Watching normally isn't Daiki's forte, talking and acting is more of his natural behaviour. But he likes watching Inoo and Takaki together.

They're both so pretty, distinctive types, with Inoo's genderless beauty and Takaki's highest idol standard appearance. They look like they belong together, aesthetically. Interest wise, they don't really have much in common, but that doesn't matter. When you've been in a group together for years and years, it doesn't matter that Takaki finds Inoo's intelligent shit about as boring as Inoo finds fishing.

“Tell me you give up!” Takaki calls, mature as he is, and Inoo screeches so much Chinen jumps and looks up from where he's watching something on his phone with headphones.

“I give up, I give up, stop!” Inoo yells back, and Takaki lets up, Inoo slowly sitting back up with messy hair and tears in his eyes, face red and he looks really cute.

Whenever Takaki is sad, Inoo plays with him. Takaki rarely is sad, he's usually easygoing and gentle, not one to get bothered by much. But when he's sad, the sun doesn't seem to shine as brightly. And Inoo always helps him smile.

Daiki smiles too, and he notices Inoo look up at him with a hint of an eyebrow raised in question, because it's not normal for Daiki to just watch them like this.

He just shrugs and looks at Takaki instead. At Takaki's hand petting Inoo's hair back into a decent hairstyle since it's the kind of thing Inoo isn't bothered by.

“Oh, get a room,” Hikaru says as he walks past them, completely disinterested in their flirting as usual.

“Get a _date_!” Inoo calls back, and Takaki chuckles, leaning his head on Inoo's shoulder as they exchange a look and then look after Hikaru like a pair of school girls engaged in gossip.

“Don't be mean to him,” Yabu says, and he sound serious for a moment, before cracking up in a grin. “Remember he got turned down two times this week.”

And they all laugh, including Daiki, while Hikaru yells at them that he hates them, like a proper teenage boy would, then laughs too.

It's comfortable, even though 7 isn't that impressed by their shit this early in the morning.

Takaki yawns and rubs his temple against Inoo's shoulder absentmindedly, and Inoo's fingers lace with Takaki's in his lap. They're adorable together.

Daiki's so happy they're both his.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write half of the Love February prompts, which means four each week. And I decided that it was a good time to try out stuff I've been meaning to write but never did, so please allow me to rename it my personal Rarepair February. If you like something, please let me know and maybe I could expand on that pair lol


End file.
